Doll Domination Tour
The Doll Domination Tour (also known as the World Domination Tour) is the second concert tour by the Pussycat Dolls to support their second studio album Doll Domination. The tour visited X countries in Europe and performed in X cities in Australia. The first show with Gaga began on January 18 and her last show was on May 30, 2009. This is also Lady Gaga second concert tour as opening act for two of the four legs of the tour. Her performance included DJ Space Cowboy playing and remixing live along with her three male dancers Michael Silas, Asiel Hardison and Ian McKenzie. The tour was announced in November of 2008. Background Development This serie of concerts were a continuation of the previous tour with the New Kids on the Block musically and in term of style. One of the new inclusion to the tour was a mixed-media cityscape stage backdrop. The Haus asked Ray Woodubyr of RK Diversified to help design the stage which combined a variety of stage effects and various textile. Ray Woodbury picked Sew What? Inc. to fabricate the elaborate the backdrop. Stage The stage design featured an urban scene complete with images of high rise buildings, sparkling city lights, smoke stacks that emited real smoke, illuminated billboards and video projection. The lower graphic area was direct printed onto Airtex. The cut drop was created by inserting areas of tiger mesh. Hidden smoke lines added live exhaust to the city skyline and a front projection screen build into the graphic brought the printed billboard to life. Over 200 LED lights were hardwired to illuminate "The Fame Machine" sign.The finishing touch being a cut drop treatment revealing a dramatic Atomic Red velvet drape positioned upstage with dramatic lighting. The same "City" was used on the official website (Ladygaga.com) which was designed by web firm Deep Fried Productions. Visitor had to move through the city in order to reach the different section of the website. The "City" backdrops was used on all shows including the Oceania dates even if the setlist and outfits were the one used for The Fame Ball. Crevettes Films On December 30 of 2008, the Haus shot the Andy Warhol inspired "Crevettes Films" directed by Lady Starlight. Three new interludes came out of this collaboration called respectivly The Heart, The Brain, The Face. These short films continued the storyline of Pop started with the ''Pop Ate My Heart'' interlude from the previous tour. The reworked storyline feature Candy Warhol with a mysterious male figure recalling the event that happened to her both in a very robotic monotone. Pop culture is metaphorically called a "beautiful monster" in need of a new face and as a result, found Candy Warhol. Pop then ate her heart and brain which left her to live for The Fame. Learn more Show Support act Ne-Yo was featured as a support act in January of 2009 except on the 18th and the 25th. Dates Setlist Tabs Setlist= Lady Gaga used three differents set list during the tour. The first version was a 20 to 25 minutes set and the second was a 35 minutes performance while the third version was a short selection of songs from The Fame Ball Tour before the start of the worldwide summer leg. |-| January 18-30= :For the summary with this setlist, see this page. Table |-| February 1-19= :For the summary with this setlist, see this page. #The Heart #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" #Pop Ate My Heart #"Money Honey" #"LoveGame" #Phantom of the Opera (Space Cowboy Remix) #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" #The Brain #"The Fame" #"Paparazzi" #"Poker Face" #The Face #"Just Dance" :Lenght: 35 minutes. |-| May 16-30= :For the summary with this setlist, see The Fame Ball Tour Personnel Table Show Synopsis Jan 18-30 Hairstyles 1-17-09 G-A-Y 02.jpg|1 # Long blonde fringe hair with an occasional lavender streak: 1/18/09 - 1/30/09. ''The Heart (Interlude) The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The HeART" where Gaga appears as alter-ego ''Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Free05.png Images01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Sunglasses by Versace (Mod. 372DM 900), black hood, one piece and iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga Beautiful, Dirty, Rich After The Heart ends, the screen parts in the middle and opens to reveal Lady Gaga in her origami dress and she starts singing Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|1 1-21-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|2 1-25-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|3 # Black Origami Dress with transparent crystals: 1/18/09 - 1/19/09, 1/22/09 - 1/24/09, 1/27/09, 1/30/09. # White Origami Dress with white crystals: 1/21/09, 1/29/09. # Black Origami Dress with gold crystals: 1/25/09, 1/28/09. Pop Ate My Heart'' (Video interlude) Then, Gaga gets lifted up from the dancers, during this interlude. The video have Gaga wearing a white shirt bleeding pink blood. Birds are flying towards her during the whole interlude. Recorded Vocals I really don't remember when. But it was quick and then was dead. Before I knew the thing inside, I felt something was gone, I cried. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. Pop ate my heart and I became a slave, to what? To his LoveGame... File:Pop Ate My Heart (Interlude) PAMH-2.png PAMH-3.png normal_006.jpg normal_028.jpg PAMH-1.png Money Honey Lady Gaga emerges onto the stage again after Pop Ate My Heart to sing Money Honey. The bottom part of the Origami Dress is removed for this part, making it into a leotard. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 02.jpg|1 1-21-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|2 1-25-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|3 # Black Origami Dress with transparent crystals; black panties (without bottom): 1/18/09 - 1/19/09, 1/22/09 - 1/24/09, 1/27/09, 1/30/09. # White Origami Dress with white crystals; sparkly panties (without bottom): 1/21/09, 1/29/09. # Black Origami Dress with gold crystals; black panties (without bottom): 1/25/09, 1/28/09. LoveGame Gaga performs LoveGame next with her signature Disco Stick, keeping the same exact outfit worn during Money Honey. ''The Brain This leads to the end of the first part where in a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. The Brain-001.png The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png Poker Face After The Brain, Gaga emerges onstage again, this time with a new outfit on. She's wearing a molded top of some color with panties. 1-17-09 G-A-Y 03.jpg|1 2-17-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum in Monte Carlo 001.jpg|2 1-22-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|3 1-29-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|4 # Silver molded top with black panties: 1/18/09 - 1/19/09, 1/24/09, 1/27/09, 1/30/09. # Transparent molded top with sparkly panties: 1/21/09. # Transparent molded top with black panties: 1/22/09, 1/25/09, 1/28/09. # Silver molded top with sparkly panties: 1/29/09. Sometimes during this part of the show, Gaga would wear her Disco Glove, shown below. 90205L1 LADY GAGA B GR 05.jpg Paparazzi Gaga performs Paparazzi next, using the same outfit worn during Poker Face. The Face After that she gets up from the piano and leaves as another video interlude called "The Face" starts where Gaga as Candy Warhol is taught how to speak. But ends up fighting with the man and the fight is pictured in to three until they are changed by a blinking colored lights backdrop and Gaga appears on the stage on a purple tutu shaped dress with shoulder pads. {C} The Face (interlude).jpg|The Face TheFace-002.png DGNKWc_DzG9xE.jpg|My name is... Just Dance After The Face, Gaga returns to the stage to perform Just Dance, using the same outfit worn during Poker Face and Paparazzi. Starting with the "half psychotic, sick hypnotic" part of the song, Gaga puts on The Fame crystal glasses and holds her Disco Stick again. 1-22-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|1 #Crystal glasses and Disco stick used with molded top outfit: 1/18/09 - 1/30/09 Show Synopsis Feb 1-19 Hairstyles 1-17-09 G-A-Y 02.jpg|1 2-19-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|2 # Long blonde fringe hair with an occasional lavender streak: 2/1/09 - 2/17/09 # Curly blonde fringe hair with the right side braided: 2/19/09 The Heart (Interlude) The show is mainly divided into four parts with the last part being the encore. The main show begins with a video introduction called "The HeART" where Gaga appears as alter-ego ''Candy Warhol. She shows the image of a pink heart on her t-shirt. The video is shown in projection on a giant screen in front of the stage. As the video approaches towards the end, a countdown from ten to zero happens, Gaga's face is shown wearing the video sunglass, and flames engulf the screen as it drops. Free04.png 2draxhx.png The Heart-002.png The Heart-003.png The Heart-008.png Free02.png Free.png normal_029.jpg 2mo8n41.png Intro-Sunglasses.png Intro21.png Intro22.png Free03.png Free05.png Images01.jpg :Lady Gaga — Sunglasses by Versace (Mod. 372DM 900), black hood, one piece and iPod LCD Glasses by Haus of Gaga Beautiful, Dirty, Rich After The Heart ends, the screen parts in the middle and opens to reveal Lady Gaga in her origami dress and she starts singing Beautiful, Dirty, Rich. 1-25-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|1 1-21-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|2 1-17-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|3 # Black Origami Dress with gold crystals: 2/1/09, 2/5/09, 2/10/09, 2/13/09. # White Origami Dress with white crystals: 2/3/09. # Black Origami Dress with transparent crystals: 2/6/09 - 2/9/09, 2/12/09, 2/14/09 - 2/19/09. Pop Ate My Heart'' (Video interlude) Then, Gaga gets lifted up from the dancers, during this interlude. The video have Gaga wearing a white shirt bleeding pink blood. Birds are flying towards her during the whole interlude. Recorded Vocals I really don't remember when. But it was quick and then was dead. Before I knew the thing inside, I felt something was gone, I cried. He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart. Pop ate my heart and I became a slave, to what? To his LoveGame... PAMH-2.png PAMH-3.png normal_006.jpg normal_028.jpg PAMH-1.png Money Honey Lady Gaga emerges onto the stage again after Pop Ate My Heart to sing Money Honey. The bottom part of the Origami Dress is removed for this part, making it into a leotard. On February 19th only, Gaga wore a black hat during this part of the show. 2-1-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|1 1-21-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|2 1-25-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|3 1-17-09 G-A-Y 02.jpg|4 2-15-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|5 2-19-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|6 # Black Origami Dress with gold crystals; sparkly panties (without bottom): 2/1/09, 2/13/09. # White Origami Dress with white crystals; sparkly panties (without bottom): 2/3/09. # Black Origami Dress with gold crystals; black panties (without bottom): 2/5/09, 2/10/09. # Black Origami Dress with transparent crystals; black panties (without bottom): 2/6/09 - 2/9/09, 2/12/09, 2/14/09, 2/19/09. # Black Origami Dress with transparent crystals; sparkly panties (without bottom): 2/15/09 - 2/17/09. # Black Hat worn only once: 2/19/09 LoveGame Gaga performs LoveGame next with her signature Disco Stick, keeping the same exact outfit worn during Money Honey. Phantom of the Opera (Space Cowboy Remix) Space Cowboy performed a short remix of Phantom of the Opera. Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Gaga performed Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) after Space Cowboy. Gaga would often chat with the audience during this part of the show. ''The Brain This leads to the end of the first part where in a video introduction called "The Brain" starts with Gaga appearing again as Candy Warhol and brushing her hair. The Brain-001.png The Brain-002.png The Brain-003.png The Brain 2.jpg The Brain-005.png The Brain-006.png The Fame After The Brain, Gaga returns to the stage to perform The Fame. She sports a new outfit from here on out: a molded top of some color with panties. 2-17-09 Opening Act at Doll Domination Tour at Grimaldi Forum in Monte Carlo 001.jpg|1 1-17-09 G-A-Y 001.jpg|2 1-22-09 Doll Domination 002.jpg|3 1-29-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|4 # Transparent molded top with sparkly panties: 2/1/09 - 2/3/09, 2/15/09 - 2/17/09. # Silver molded top with black panties: 2/5/09 - 2/10/09, 2/14/09, 2/19/09. # Transparent molded top with black panties: 2/12/09. # Silver molded top with sparkly panties: 2/13/09. Paparazzi Gaga performs Paparazzi next, using the same outfit worn during The Fame. Poker Face After Paparazzi, Gaga performs Poker Face, once again with the same outfit used during The Fame. The Face'' After that she gets up from the piano and leaves as another video interlude called "The Face" starts where Gaga as Candy Warhol is taught how to speak. But ends up fighting with the man and the fight is pictured in to three until they are changed by a blinking colored lights backdrop and Gaga appears on the stage on a purple tutu shaped dress with shoulder pads. {C} The Face (interlude).jpg|The Face TheFace-002.png DGNKWc_DzG9xE.jpg|My name is... Just Dance Gaga returns to the stage once more after The Face to perform the final song of the show: Just Dance. She uses the same outfit worn during The Fame, Paparazzi, and Poker Face. Starting with the "half psychotic, sick hypnotic" part of the song, Gaga puts on The Fame crystal glasses and holds her Disco Stick again. 1-22-09 Doll Domination 001.jpg|1 #Crystal glasses and Disco stick used with molded top outfit: 2/1/09 - 2/19/09 Show Synopsis May 16-30 See here for synopsis. Reference *Doll Domination Tour on Wikipedia Category:Support Act Tour Category:Doll Domination Tour